


[Podfic] Lovemark 2.0

by Loz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, Hickies, Hormones, M/M, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: “You’re gonna use a vacuum cleaner to simulate a hickey?”“No. My hickey will be real. That’s where you come in.”Scott is cajoled into giving Stiles a hickey to attempt to make Lydia jealous, but it doesn't go exactly as planned.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] Lovemark 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stivvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lovemark 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332607) by [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz). 



> This is my first officially recorded podfic.

Or click [here](https://soundcloud.com/lozenger8/lovemark-20) for mobile streaming.


End file.
